Hearts Dont Break Around Here
by markiestgyeoul
Summary: Taeyong akhirnya bercerai dengan Jaehyun dan membawa kedua anaknya-Jungwoo dan Mark-kembali ke Korea. Jaehyun yang gila kerja dan lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktu di kelab malam ketimbang di rumah, membuat Taeyong muak dan ingin melupakan Jaehyun. Tetapi Mark yang ternyata memiliki penyakit parah membuat Taeyong membutuhkan Jaehyun di sampingnya. JAEYONG GS!TAE NCT
1. Chapter 1

Just Our Baby Mark

By fannyeunrim

JAEYONG COUPLE! GS!TAEYONG WITH KID!MARK KID!JUNGWOO NCT FANFICTION

Just Our Baby Lion

Ini minggu ketigaku bercerai dengan Jaehyun, setelah 7 tahun pernikahan. Ketimbang menangisi tujuh tahun itu, entah mengapa aku merasa lega. Seperti seorang pidana yang keluar dari penjara, yah walaupun lelaki sesempurna Jaehyun tak pantas diibaratkan penjara.

Jaehyun memberiku hak asuh kedua anak kami tanpa persyaratan, karena seorang ibu lebih dibutuhkan dua anak kecilku ketimbang seorang ayah yang hanya bisa memberinya uang tanpa waktu bersama keluarga. Mengingat tentang uang, aku jadi muak dengan Jaehyun. Oke, uang adalah salah satu alasan kami untuk berpisah. Bukan karena krisis keuangan yang melanda rumah tangga kami, mana mungkin CEO anak perusahaan besar di Korea seperti dia mengalami krisis, intinya tak mungkin. Tetapi, karena kelebihan uang inilah yang membuatku muak. Jaehyun gila kerja hanya demi menjaga aset anak perusahaan dari ayahnya itu, dia tak pernah memberikan quality time untukku dan anak-anak. Dan yang mengenaskan, dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di klub untuk mengusir rasa penatnya setelah bekerja ketimbang pulang dan bermain dengan anak-anaknya. Memangnya aku istri apaan yang tak pernah diberi kasih sayang dengan suaminya, lagipula aku tak setega itu melihat anak-anakku jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya, bahkan anak-anakku ini lebih dekat dengan tukang kebun kami ketimbang ayahnya.

Walau perceraian ini membuat anak-anakku menjadi lebih jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya, setidaknya aku lega, tak lagi memikirkan tanggung jawab Jaehyun sebagai ayah, sekarang terserah, aku tak peduli dia akan mengunjungi anaknya atau tidak, yang terpenting aku sudah berpisah dengannya dan tak terlalu memikirkan kepulangannya.

"Ma! kenapa makan kimchi lagi?! Huwweee!" itu suara anak bungsuku, namanya Mark.

Semenjak berpisah dengan Jaehyun, aku memboyong kedua anakku di rumah neneknya-lebih gampangnya di rumah ibuku, sungguh membayar persidangan perceraian kami membuat tabunganku menipis dan harus pikir-pikir dulu untuk membeli rumah. Mark selalu mengeluh ketika ibu tiap harinya menyajikan makanan korea, salah satunya kimchi. Mungkin inilah penyebab anak bungsuku makin lama makin kurus, ayolah sifat keras kepalanya ini menyerupai Jaehyun, kalau tak ada makanan yang disukainya, lebih memilih tak memakannya, persetan dengan bunyi cacing di perutnya.

"Mark, kita ada di Korea, biasakan untuk makan makanan Korea. Lagipula pizza, hamburger, fried chicken, dan sejenisnya tidak baik kan dikonsumsi terus menerus?" aku membujuk Mark dan menggendong anak berusia 3 tahun ini.

Mark sepertinya tak mau mendengarku, dia terus menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, seakan semenjak berpisah dari ayahnya adalah masa tersulit di hidupnya. Yah, tapi mungkin itu betul. Dia lahir di Kanada, hidup disana sebagai warga Kanada, memakai bahasa inggris, memakan makanan yang tersedia di sana, dan intinya pola hidupnya sudah seperti warga negara Kanada asli, yah walaupun itu memang benar, semua dokumennya menulis Mark sebagai warga negara Kanada, tapi Ya Tuhan, orangtuanya itu asli Korea semua, aku menyesal tak mengenalkan segala hal tentang Korea sejak dini pada Mark. Inilah imbasnya, Mark mengalami masa sulit beradaptasi di Korea, terlebih kendala bahasa juga, yang membuat Mark begitu muak dengan ibuku yang tak bisa bahasa inggris dan terus menanyainya dengan bahasa korea.

"Mark, oke, kita mau makan apa?" aku menyerah dengan sikap Mark, terlebih kasihan dengan keadaan Mark yang seperti anak kekurangan gizi. Aku tak mau lagi kejadian seminggu yang lalu ketika Mark menangis seharian karena tak mau makan, yang membuatnya demam di malam harinya, membuatku kewalahan.

Mark sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata basahnya, "Cereal for breakfast..."

Aku mendesah, "Oke Mark. Mama akan membuatkanmu sereal sekarang jadi Mark duduk dulu-"

"Papa yang membuatnya! Mama harus menggendongku!"

Huft... inilah yang kutakutkan. Jadi selama tiga minggu ini dia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya pindah ke Korea tanpa ayahnya? Jadi... penjelasanku padanya tak memengaruhi apa-apa?

"Papa tidak ada disini, okay?" aku berkata pada anak kecil ini dengan suara pelan, tak ingin nadaku terdengar marah, walaupun sebenarnya marah sekali.

Mark menatapku bingung dengan mata nyalangnya, yang sialnya, mirip sekali dengan Jaehyun.

"Lalu kapan papa kesini?! Kenapa mama membawaku ke Korea?! Papa menunggu kita di Kanada!"

"Diamlah Mark! Kita sudah berpisah dengan papa. Tidakkah kamu mengerti?!"

Apakah yang kulakukan sekarang benar? Sungguh, melihat Mark yang semakin mengeraskan tangisannya, membuatku makin miris. Tetapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Mark harus mengerti bahwa aku dan Jaehyun sudah berpisah, tak ada lagi yang namanya hubungan pernikahan, aku bahkan sudah tak menyimpan nomer telepon pria itu, aku bahkan tak peduli dia akan menelponku atau tidak.

Ibuku yang barusaja memasuki rumah dengan keranjang belanjaannya, langsung menghampiri kami tergesa-gesa. Ibu menarik Mark dari gendonganku, lalu merengkuh Mark walau tubuh ibu terlihat membungkuk kerepotan karena Mark yang tak lagi pantas disebut bayi. Tetapi, ibu adalah nenek yang baik, aku akui itu. Ibu menatapku nyalang, seakan apa yang kulakukan salah. Tetapi ibu tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia meninggalkanku menuju kamar kedua anakku sembari terus menepuk punggung Mark frekuentif, walau itupun tak ada hasilnya, Mark masih tetap menangis.

"Ma, mana seragamku?" kini suara anak sulungku-Jungwoo.

Seakan tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi-atau mungkin tak ingin membahasnya-Jungwoo menghampiriku dengan langkah santainya, anak itu baru berumur 6 tahun, tapi tingkahnya swag sekali. Dia barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang, membuatku berdecak.

"Jungwoo, kamu tahu kan gunanya handuk?" sepertinya pagi ini aku harus mengurus Jungwoo terlebih dahulu, kemudian memikirkan Mark. Ini hari pertama Jungwoo akan kusekolahkan, walau mungkin lebih pantas kusebut penitipan anak, yang jelas aku ingin Jungwoo memghabiskan waktunya di sekolah, mempelajari banyak hal, ketimbang membuat ibu repot, cukup Mark saja yang kutitipkan di ibu.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh Jungwoo, aku menggiringnya ke kamar. Jungwoo langsung meloncat-loncat di ranjang, mengganggu Mark yang sedang menyusun puzzlenya, untunglah Mark tak lagi menangis, ibu pintar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setelah mengamati kedua anak laki-lakiku yang baik-baik saja, aku kembali fokus menyiapkan seragam Jungwoo serta perlengkapan lainnya.

"Ma apa di Korea selalu memakai seragam?" tanya Jungwoo yang kini anteng duduk di sebelah Mark.

Bagi Jungwoo, memakai seragam bagi anak sekolah adalah aneh. Di Kanada tak ada aturan memakai seragam ke sekolah, kecuali sekolah-sekolah khusus. Jungwoo itu seperti Mark, segala hal tentang Korea terasa asing baginya. Walau aku melahirkan Jungwoo di Korea, tetap saja Jungwoo hanya menikmati udara Korea selama 6 bulan, setelah itu ia melanjutkan hidupnya di Kanada.

"Tentu saja... Bukankah keren?" kataku sembari memakaikan Jungwoo seragam. Mataku sedikit melirik Mark yang cemberut. Sudah kuduga, Mark begitu sensitif jika aku memuji-muji segala hal tentang Korea. Ayolah, aku ingin anak-anakku menikmati hari-hari mereka di Korea, lagipula Korea tidak terlalu buruk kok.

"Tentu saja itu keren!" Jungwoo berteriak semangat dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mark, seakan mengejek Mark yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan mereka sekarang ada di Korea.

Mark langsung saja memukul Jungwoo, Ya Tuhan.. mulai lagi.

"Shut up Jungwoo!" teriak Mark dengan bahasa yang-ayolah siapa yang mengajari itu? Jaehyun?

Ibu yang tak mengerti maksudnya langsung melerai keduanya, menghindari tangan Jungwoo yang siap memukul Mark balik, pukulan Jungwoo itu bahaya bagi anak sekecil Mark yang bahkan tubuhnya masih pantas disebut anak usia dua tahun ketimbang tiga tahun.

"Taeyong-ah, bilang pada Mark untuk memanggil Jungwoo dengan cara yang baik," ibu menatapku lembut, aku tahu ibu memaklumi sikap Mark, sekarang giliranku untuk mengurus Mark yang tak mengerti ucapan ibu, walau ibu ingin sekali cucu-cucunya tahu apa yang ibu katakan. Rasa bersalahku pada ibu membuatku makin semangat mengajari anak-anakku bahasa korea.

"Mark, di Korea kamu harus memanggil Jungwoo, dengan sebutan 'hyung' untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua," aku langsung pada intinya, menggunakan bahasa inggrisku, yang sungguh aku muak mengatakannya dalam bahasa ini. Bahasa yang membuat anak-anakku tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan neneknya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa Jungwoo harus dihormati? I wont say that weird thing!"

Huft... Aku berusaha menahan emosi, ayolah Mark butuh waktu untuk menerima pelajaran ini, lagipula hidupnya dengan Jungwoo tak pernah akur, inilah yang membuat Mark tak sudi menghormati Jungwoo yang di matanya terlihat seperti musuh yang harus dilawan setiap hari.

Aku berusaha mencairkan keadaan, tak ingin Jungwoo menjawab pernyataan Mark yang memang seakan ingin mengajak perang. Sebelum Jungwoo membuka mulutnya, aku sudah duluan mengambil tindakan, membawa Mark ke gendonganku sembari mendorong Jungwoo untuk keluar kamar.

"Oke, ayo antar Jungwoo-hyung ke sekolah!"

"Ma, jangan ajak Mark. Dia bau belum mandi," Jungwoo melirik Mark jijik. Ya Tuhan aku sampai lupa memandikan Mark, lagipula di Kanada aku tak terbiasa memandikan Mark di pagi hari, karena aku sibuk bekerja dan menyerahkan Mark pada babysitternya saat itu.

Tetapi kini aku mulai merasa aku ibu yang tak berguna. Aku tak pernah mengasuh mereka, hingga hal sekecil inipun terlupakan. Jika saja Jungwoo belum sedewasa ini, mungkin Jungwoo masih akan tetap tertidur di ranjangnya dan belum mandi. Untung saja Jungwoo bisa merawat dirinya sendiri di usianya yang masih belia, seakan menyindirku yang tak pernah mengurusnya. Tetapi... Mark, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf ya mama lupa memandikan Mark..." aku hanya merapikan piyama Mark yang kusut dan membenarkan celananya yang melorot, tak ingin Jungwoo mengungkit lagi tentang bau badan Mark, lagipula bau Mark masih seperti bayi kok, tetapi Jungwoo tak mungkin mengatakan itu, dia punya harga diri yang tinggi untuk memuji Mark.

"Ayo pamit dengan nenek. Katakan, 'Anyoenghigaseyo, halmoeni.." aku mengajari keduanya cara berpamitan yang baik.

Jungwoo langsung menuruti ucapanku, dia mwnghampiri ibu lalu mencium tangannya, "Anyoenghigaseyo, halmoeni..." ucapnya kemudian dengan nada yang lucu, membuat ibu tersenyum lebar. Ibu membalas ucapan Jungwoo dengan ciuman di kedua pipi Jungwoo, "Belajar yang baik ya, Jungwoo-ya..."

"Mark, ayo lakukan seperti Jungwoo," aku menurunkan Mark dari gendonganku dan sedikit mendorongnya.

Mark cemberut. Ini sudah tiga minggu ia tinggal bersama neneknya, tetapi ia belum bisa membuka diri dengan neneknya. Ini salahku juga sih sedari kecil tak pernah mengenalkan Mark pada neneknya, lagipula Mark anti dengan orang asing, ini salahku juga yang jarang mengajaknya keluar rumah untuk bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya. Selama hidupnya Mark lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama babysitternya, berbeda dengan Jungwoo yang sudah kusekolahkan dari umur dua tahun.

Akhirnya Mark tetap menuruti ucapanku. Dia mencium tangan ibu lalu menundukkan badannya, "Anyoenghigaseyo halmoeni..."

Ya Tuhan, aku bangga sekali melihat kemajuan Mark. Sebagai penghargaan, aku bertepuk tangan meriah, ibu pun ikut bertepuk tangan lalu mencium kedua pipinya sekaligus memeluk tubuh kecil Mark, "Mark pintar!"

Jungwoo yang terlihat panas karena Mark yang kini menjadi nomer satu, mulai menarik-narik bajuku, menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat bergegas. Oke, aku telah membuat Mark belajar untuk menghormati orangtua, sekarang tugasku adalah membuat Jungwoo menyayangi Mark dan sebaliknya. Tetapi bukan sekarang, aku tak tega melihat Jungwoo seperti setan kepanasan ingin cepat-cepat menuju ke sekolahnya.

"Ayo! Eomma, aku berangkat dulu ya?"

Jaehyun menelponku tepat ketika Jungwoo sudah memasuki kelasnya. Aku tak menyangka, dia masih menyimpan nomerku dan begitu kagetnya diriku ketika nomer berkode negara Kanada itu membuat ponselku bergetar. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada Jungwoo yang sedang mengenalkan dirinya di depan kelas melalui pintu berkaca ini. Tetapi, getaran di ponselku terus membuyarkanku seakan ada sebuah ancaman jika aku tak mengangkatnya.

Sungguh, mau apa dia menelponku? Kukira setelah perceraian ini semuanya berakhir. Dia akan bebas mengencani wanita yang lebih muda ketimbang diriku dan tak lagi memusingkan apa itu yang dinamakan 'keluarga'. Pria sebebas Jaehyun tentu saja menganggap tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami dan ayah itu adalah beban terberat, lalu mengapa dia menelponku?

"Mama, papa menelpon? Itu papa?" pertanyaan itu akhir-akhir ini terus keluar dari bibir Mark jika ia mendengar suara dering ponselku, tetapi kali ini dia benar, itu papanya.

Aku tak bisa egois untuk mengabaikan telepon ini. Bagaimana jika Jaehyun ingin menemui anak-anaknya? Aku tak setega itu memisahkan ayah dengan anaknya, walau mungkin aku tak yakin Jaehyun memiliki hati melankolis seperti itu.

"Halo?" aku benar-benar mengangkatnya. Sedangkan Mark mulai bergerak-gerak dalam gendonganku, tangannya usil ingin merebut ponselnya, tetapi aku berusaha menahannya.

"Taeyong-ah... aku akan ke Korea hari ini..." suaranya yang berat memasuki telingaku dan entah mengapa suara itu mampu merusak sistem syarafku, membuatku membeku dan mungkin suhu alami tubuhku tak mungkin bisa mengatasi kutukan membeku yang disebabkan dari suara Jaehyun.

Ada apa sih dengan telinga dan otak sialan ini? Apa karena ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara itu lagi setelah sekian lama? Aku berusaha membuat otakku untuk berpikir secara realistis lagi, hei, otak, jangan terlena dengan suara Jaehyun yang lembut itu! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan mungkin dia menelponku hanya untuk meminta pertolongan dicarikan penginapan?

"La...lu?" aku membalasnya lirih, tak ingin waktuku terbuang percuma hanya untuk mendengar suara keramaian di seberang. Hei apa Jaehyun menghabiskan waktu di klub malam lagi?

"I wanna meet my sons..."

DEG!

Benarkah pria itu masih mengingat dia memiliki anak?

"Jaehyun-ah... ada apa?"

"Itu papa! Papa! Jaehyun papa!" Mark langsung heboh ketika mendengar suaraku memanggil nama papanya. Tenaganya lebih besar lagi untuk merebut ponselnya dari tanganku. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, toh Mark merindukan papanya kan? Walau aku sedikit penasaran mengapa Mark merindukan papanya yang bahkan jarang menemuinya karena gila kerja?

"Hey baby boy! I miss you so bad~" aku masih mendengar suara Jaehyun di seberang sana. Suara yang terdengar... tulus. Sama seperti ia menikahiku dulu.

Mark langsung melompat-lompat membuat tubuhku harus mau menopang berat badannya dengan ekstra tenaga yang kumiliki. Sungguh, setelah sekian lama selalu melihat anak ini menangis hanya karena makanan dan hal-hal kecil lainnya, kini Mark tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga minggu di Korea.

"Papa! Mark berada di Korea sekarang! Mark mau kembali ke Kanada! Nenek dan mama selalu memasak makanan tak enak!" siapa yang mengajari Mark menjadi pintar mengadu seperti ini.

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh mendengar suara Mark yang nyaring itu. Kebalikannya, aku malah kewalahan mendengar suara Mark yang entah berapa oktaf, hingga membuatku harus segera menjauhi kelas Jungwoo dan menuju tempat parkir, takut suara Mark akan mengganggu jalannya jam belajar mengajar.

"Besok papa ke Korea. Apa Mark minta dijemput?"

DEG!

"Andwae! Apa-apaan ucapanmu, Jaehyun? Mark sekarang adalah hak ku!" entah apa yang kulakukan saat ini salah, meneriaki ayah dari anak-anakku di depan anakku langsung. Tetapi bagaimana aku tak seperti ini, Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengatakan kalimat yang membuatku takut ia akan menjauhkanku dari Mark yang sudah pasti akan memilih tinggal bersama papanya.

"Taeyong-ah, ada apa denganmu? Aku bukan bermaksud merebut Mark darimu. Hanya sekedar mengajak Mark untuk bermain bersama lagi," Jaehyun menjawab teriakanku dengan perkataannya yang terkesan tenang, tetapi sungguh, membuatku kembali takut, pasti ada maksud di balik ketenangannya.

Rasa takutku itu membuatku kini menutup sambungan telepon lalu beralih menatap Mark yang kebingungan. Anak sekecilnya tahu apa tentang perceraian, melihatku yang berteriak, ia pasti menganggap akulah yang jahat. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan, tak ingin Mark jatuh hati pada Jaehyun lalu meninggalkanku.

"Mark, bukankah dulu di Kanada papa sering meninggalkan Mark?" aku tak yakin maksud dari perkataanku adalah hal baik yang harus kulakukan. Mungkin orang lain akan terus memprotes tindakanku yang berusaha membuat anakku membenci ayahnya sendiri. Tapi... ayolah... aku tak mungkin tinggal diam dan menunggu Jaehyun mengambil Mark dariku kan?

"Tapi papa pernah mengajak kita bermain di taman bermain, papa pernah mengajari Mark berenang di kolam renang, papa pernah menggendong Mark dan menerbangkan Mark seperti pesawat!"

Kata 'pernah' itu membuatku bergetar hebat. Mark mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat, seakan ia adalah orang paling bijak di dunia ini untuk menyadarkan pikiranku yang kolot. Aku tak pernah tahu, kenangan kecilnya bersama Jaehyun, tersimpan dengan baik di memorinya, seakan memori indah itu mampu menutupi kenangan buruk yang pernah ia alami. Anak sekecil Mark tak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Jaehyun yang tak sesering kehadiranku di hidupnya. Yang terpenting adalah... masih ada kata 'pernah' di memori kecilnya itu.

"Ma... aku rindu papa..."

Biasanya aku akan jengah mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Mark. Jika Mark sudah mengatakannya, aku akan menjelaskan Mark bahwa papanya sibuk dan tak akan memililiki waktu untuk Mark. Tetapi kini aku sadar, apa yang kulakukan salah. Mark anak kecil yang bersinar, ia benar dan aku salah. Mark merindukan Jaehyun adalah hal yang benar.

"Mama kenapa meninggalkan papa? Padahal papa orang baik!"

Ya... Mark... kenapa aku meninggalkan papamu? Hanya karena hal buruknya, mengapa aku malah melupakan hal baik yang telah ia lakukan pada kita?

TBC

Comment juseyo.. semangatin aku buat ngelanjutin ff nya yaa.. siapa disini yang suka Jaeyong wih kid!mark hahaha… lucu aja gitu liat jaeyong saama baby mereka Mark.


	2. Chapter 2 The Right Choice

**Part 2 "The Right Choice"**

Aku tak menyangka Jaehyun akan kembali ke Korea dengan meninggalkan anak perusahaannya di Kanada untuk beberapa waktu ke depan hanya demi menemui kedua anaknya. Pria itu tak mungkin rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menitipkannya pada sekretaris pribadinya, tapi, entahlah, apakah semenjak perceraian ini hatinya mulai terbuka?

Mark yang mengetahui papanya akan ke Korea, mulai semangat menanyaiku macam-macam tentang tempat-tempat di Korea yang bisa dikunjunginya bersama si papa. Padahal ya, tiga minggu ini ketika aku berusaha membuat Mark nyaman berada di Korea dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan di berbagai tempat, Mark tak menikmatinya dan terus merengek untuk pulang saja. Rasanya tidak adil, inilah mengapa aku lebih mendambakan seorang anak perempuan ketimbang laki-laki yang biasanya menganggap ayahnya sebagai idola. Atau aku menikah lagi saja ya, hanya demi 'membuat' anak lagi?

"Ma, dulu papa mengajakku dan Jungwoo di shooting range. Apa di Korea juga ada?" Mark berbicara di saat ia masih mengunyah serealnya dengan lahap, seakan seperti seorang tahanan yang telah lama tak memakan daging. Oh, aku senang sekali Mark akhirnya berbicara dengan semangat, kali ini membicarakan kenangannya bersama si papa, tentang shooting range. Hahaha..

Tunggu... shoo-what-shooting range?! Jadi Jaehyun pernah mengajak anak-anak di tempat bedebah itu tanpa seizinku?

Aku menatap Mark yang masih fokus memakan serealnya tetapi tetap memperhatikanku, menunggu jawabanku dengan antusias. Melihatnya begini, aku jadi ingin melaporkan Jaehyun di perlindungan anak. Oke, mungkin aku berlebihan, tetapi ayolah, shooting range adalah tempat yang keras, bagaimana jika anakku menjadi pribadi yang kasar atu bahkan psikopat?

"Kapan papa mengajakmu?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku balik bertanya pada Mark yang terlihat mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Euhm... tanggal 2 Agustus saat aku berulang tahun ke 2. Waktu itu papa pulang lebih awal, lalu langsung mengajakku dan Jungwoo di shooting range tanpa melepas jas kerjanya terlebih dahulu. Di sana papa bermain sangat hebat, dia terus menembak tepat sasaran padahal tangan satunya sedang menggendongku!"

Biasanya aku akan memuji ingatan Mark yang hebat, anak itu seperti jenius yang mengingat apapun dan memahami apa saja yang terjadi di hidupnya. Tetapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang pas untuk mengusap-usap kepala Mark dan mengatakan, 'Tuhan memberkati seorang Lee Taeyong ini dengan mengirim anak secerdas Mark~'. Mark terus saja berceloteh tentang kenangan yang menurutnya paling berkesan itu, bahkan ia masih saja mengingat berapa poin yang didapatkan Jaehyun di dalam permainan.

Aku tak lagi fokus pada celotehan Mark, kini aku sibuk mengingat kapan aku mengizinkan Jaehyun membawa keluar anak-anak. Ah ya... seingatku setahun yang lalu Jaehyun mengajak anak-anak keluar rumah dengan alasan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Mark. Jadi sebenarnya malah mengajak keduanya di shooting range dan mengajarkan anak itu permainan tembak menembak? Ya Tuhan, padahal waktu itu aku sempat terharu sekali, Jaehyun rela menyingkirkan obsesinya pada perusahaannya hanya demi merayakan ulang tahun Mark.

"Itu tempat yang buruk, Mark. Bukankah lebih asyik bermain mandi bola atau menaiki bianglala?"

"Mama itu membosankan! Aku dan Jungwoo kan laki-laki, menembak itu keahlian laki-laki!"

Ah, iya, mereka laki-laki. Walau sekeras apapun aku beranggapan bahwa cara mendidik Jaehyun di luar batas, di pandangan Jungwoo dan Mark, papanya itu adalah orang hebat yang pantas dijadikan panutan ketimbang diriku yang hanya bisa memasak makanan dan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa lega. Aku kembali yakin bahwa perceraian ini benar. Setidaknya Jaehyun tak lagi merusak prinsipku dalam mendidik anak-anak. Siapa yang berani bertaruh Jaehyun adalah ayah yang baik? Tidak, menurutku tak ada yang berani bertaruh tentang itu. Dia hanya sesekali membahagiakan anaknya dengan mengajaknya bermain, tetapi caranya mendidik pun tidaklah bijak, tipikal ayah muda yang tak berpengalaman.

Tengah malam Jaehyun menelponku kembali di saat aku masih mengerjakan resume-ku, mengabarkan ia akan segera terbang ke Korea dan akan mengabari lagi jika sudah mendarat. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan, 'safe flight, Jaehyun' lalu memutuskan sambungan tanpa menanyakan apakah ia butuh supir untuk menjemputnya di bandara dan sejenisnya. Pria itu sudah pasti telah mendapatkan anak buah di Korea, terlebih ayahnya adalah pemilik induk perusahaan di Korea, sudah pasti memiliki banyak anak buah ketimbang Jaehyun yang hanya sebagai pemilik anak perusahaan yang berada di Kanada.

"Papa sampai di Korea kapan?"

Aku terkejut ketika Jungwoo sudah duduk di sampingku, lalu meletakkan susu coklatnya di meja.

"Jungwoo tidur sana... hei, jangan diletakkan di situ gelasnya, nanti tumpah, terus terkena kertasnya," aku tak ingin membahas tentang Jaehyun dan mengalihkan perhatian Jungwoo yang kini langsung mengambil susunya lalu meminumnya sekali tenggak.

"Nenek yang membuat susu?" Tanyaku kemudian sembari membereskan berkas-berkasku dan menatanya dalam satu map. Besok pagi aku akan melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan asing yang ada di Korea, dulu perusahaan itu mengincarku yang memiliki ranking teratas di jurusanku apalagi kemampuan bahasa asingku secara aktif dan perusahaan itu menawariku tes lewat jalur dalam, kesempatan bagus, tapi kutolak karena Jaehyun mengajakku menikah setelah kami sama-sama lulus kuliah dan akan mengajakku hidup di Kanada setelah dirinya berhasil memantapkan ayahnya untuk memberikan anak perusahaan di Kanada untuk Jaehyun. Sekarang rasanya aku menjadi pecundang melamar di perusahaan yang sudah kutolak itu.

"Aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Nenek sudah tidur dengan Mark."

"Itu bagus, Jungwoo. Tapi tetap harus hati-hati ya menuangkan air panasnya."

Aku tersenyum bangga pada Jungwoo lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut. Kemudian menggiring anak itu menuju tempat tidurku. Jungwoo sempat menolak untuk tidur denganku dan bersiap untuk keluar menuju kamarnya dan Mark. Tetapi aku menahan tangannya, tak ingin Jungwoo pergi, sudah lama aku tak tidur dengan anak pertamaku yang entahlah umurnya masih 6 tahun tetapi aku sudah terasa seperti kehilangan anak kecilku karena sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Nenek tidur dengan Mark, jadi Jungwoo tidur dengan mama saja. Cukup malam ini, okay?"

Jungwoo akhirnya menurut dan mulai berbaring di sampingku.

"Huft... aku jadi anak kecil lagi kan seperti Mark?" Jungwoo menggembungkan pipinya kesal, terlalu sensitif jika dianggap masih seperti anak-anak.

Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng-geleng berulang kali, "Tidur bersama mama bukan berarti anak kecil, buddy. Jungwoo sudah bukan anak kecil lagi kok, buktinya bisa membuat susu coklat sendiri."

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah dewasa. Tidak seperti mama yang kekanak-kanakan, bertengkar dengan papa, lalu berpisah."

Hatiku terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum, bahkan kalimat Jungwoo terasa lebih menyakitkan ketimbang amarah ibu ketika tahu aku sudah menceraikan Jaehyun. Memangnya ini semua salahku? Mengapa setiap orang menyalahkanku yang menceraikan Jaehyun? Mereka tidak tahu yang terjadi sebenarnya ketika di Kanada, rumah yang kudambakan menjadi rumah terhangat karena adanya orang-orang yang kucintai, malah menjadi tempat yang paling dingin dan membuatku merasa kesepian. Seharusnya aku lebih nyaman berada di rumah ketimbang di kantor, tetapi kenyataannya keadaan rumah membuatku lelah, harus mengurus Jungwoo dan Mark ketika babysitternya selesai bertugas sampai sore hari saja. Bertambah lelah saja fisik dan mentalku, ketika Jaehyun tiap harinya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk di tengah malam. Pria itu maniak klub malam dan alkohol, apa aku salah jika membencinya dan menyesal menikah dengannya?

"Jungwoo, berpisah dengan papamu adalah hal yang sudah kupikirkan berulang kali. Apa Jungwoo tidak memahami perasaan mama?" Gumamku dengan suara agak bergetar.

Jungwoo yang melihatku begitu terpuruk, langsung memelukku erat dengan tangan kecilnya itu. Ia mulai menangis dan berkali-kali mengusapkan matannya pada bajuku untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata yang bisa merusak harga dirinya sebagai 'anak dewasa'.

"Maafkan Jungwoo, ma... Aku hanya merasa sedih mama berpisah dengan papa. Aku tahu, papa salah karena jarang menemani mama. Tetapi hanya saja... aku belum terbiasa hidup tanpa memiliki seorang ayah... Walau papa memang jarang menemani kita, tapi dia selalu sempat menjemputku dari sekolah. Aku hanya... rindu saat-saat itu."

Aku harus bagaimana lagi, kenangan dengan Jaehyun telah terpendam sangat dalam di hati anak-anakku. Aku tak menyangka, pria jahat yang telah melukaiku berulang kali, bukan secara fisik tapi secara mental, ternyata adalah ayah yang baik bagi anak-anakku. Tetapi tetap saja... ayah mereka bukanlah yang terbaik untukku. Biarkan mereka terus merindukan kenangannya dengan ayah mereka, yang jelas aku tetap tak mau mengalah dan kembali lagi dengan pria yang tak tahu caranya membahagiakan perempuan.

TBC

Terima kasiiih bangeeet yang sudah review ataupun follow. Semoga aja akan update teratur ke depannya. Btw yang tanya ff ini gs atau mpreg, ff ini gs, tapi aku malah salah nulis di sinopsisnya /boww/

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati~~

Thanks for review: **YJJY114, Dy Huang, Tycasper, TYongieBaby, xolovexian, jeffreyyahaeng, Julia Kie, phanb, askasufa, nunim, elspethlee**


End file.
